


Fallout: Afterglow

by Taiga_Blood



Category: Fallout 76
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga_Blood/pseuds/Taiga_Blood
Summary: What else is there to do in a world that is no longer your own other than try to find a reason to keep going.
Relationships: Original Character/Duchess
Kudos: 1





	Fallout: Afterglow

Plot  
Spends two years out of the vault before the wastelanders dlc happens has limited to no contact with other 76 survivors till she gets close to the so we become death quest/the scorched beast hive quest for the brotherhood of steel lives in horizon rest near helvetia, she lives alone and has seen horrors unlike the rest of the survivors doesn't trust anyone that moves in during waste landers dlc sides with the raiders likes their style the best but gives some of the gold to the settlers. Likes duchess the best after a while.


End file.
